Just A Little Bit Longer
by JonasFan101
Summary: Miley get new neighbors the Gray Brothers. Nick and Miley start going out. Joe like Lily but she didn't think that he like her so she went out with Oliver.
1. New Neighbors

**Miley P.O.V.**

It was Saturday morning and I was awakened by the two men in the house. It was dad and of course Jackson. They came racing up stair and into my room. It felt like New Years but in June. Dad and Jackson both look extremely happy.

"What is going on?"

"Dontzig finally move." Both of them said.

"That's good now can I go back to sleep?"

"Don't you want to meet the new neighbors?" Jackson questioned.

"Are there cute boys."

"I'm not sure. The neighbors have four children and they're all boys," dad said.

"Are they all younger they me?"

"No I heard that they're around your age." Jackson said.

After hearing that I raced to the bathroom and change. When I went down stair Lily and Oliver were eating some of the cookies on the counter. Dad was trying to get the cookies from them and for sure Jackson. I helped dad and took the plate of his chocolate chip cookies. I knew what would happen. Lilly and Oliver followed me to the house beside my house.

"Guys these are for the neighbors." I scolded them loudly.

"Can't we just smell it until your neighbors get it?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Wow you guys are the perfect match."

I reached the doorbell and I heard a voice from behind the door. I look down and saw a little boy of about seven years old.

"Hey cutie is your parents home?"

"Yeah and my three older brothers are home too. By the way I'm Frankie."

Again there was another voice behind the little boy. This time it was a boy around my age with curly hair. I couldn't believe who it was. It was the one and only Nick Jonas.

"Hi." Nick said.

"Hi." Lily and I said together.

Again someone was behind the door next to Nick. This time it was two person behind the door. It was Nick older brothers Joe and Kevin. Lily and I almost fainted. I handed Frankie the cookies and he raced into the house. I look at Nick and Lily look at Joe while Oliver and Kevin look strangely at us.

"I Nick and this is Joe and Kevin. The little boy who took the cookies is our little brother Frankie."

Before I said anything Oliver and I cover our ears. The three brothers look at us strangely.

"Cover your ears."

"OK," The three brothers remarked.

When the did I said OK to Lily and she yelled three times louder than the time when we met Jesse McCartney. A minute later Lily stopped and Nick, Joe, and Kevin look relieved.

"Sorry for that guys. Lily is always like that when we meet someone famous." I said.

"That's alright. We're use to this." All three of them said.

"By the way I'm Miley, this is Oliver and she is Lily."

We continue what we were doing or at least Lily and me. It continue like it until dad call us.

"Miley, Lily, Oliver come back, you can see me torture Jackson and breakfast is ready."

I invited the of them over and them agreed to eat and watch dad torture Jackson.

When we were back with the Jonas Brothers dad thought that I was chased by boys. After watching dad torture Jackson for causing the power go out when he was drying. After dinner we watch a comedy movie while Jackson was up stair trying to straighten dad's hair.


	2. The First Kiss

**Nick P.O.V.**

We finish the movie laughing.

Before the three of us left Joe and I said bye to Miley and kiss her. Joe did the same thing kissing Joe. I kiss Miley and felt that both of us kind of blushed a bit. We both look at Joe and Lily and saw she react a little more than we did or a lot more.

"EEEEEPPPP! Joe Jonas just kissed me!" Lilly shriek

After saying that or yelling it out she fainted onto the floor. Miley and I race to her and look at Joe. Then Joe said something to Miley.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She never fainted kissing other boys." Miley said.

"So does this mean she is no OK?" I asked

"Maybe. Oliver can you get the water bucket?" Miley said.

"Sure Miles."

Oliver walked by with a water bucket and Miley pour it on Lily's face. She shoot up water dripping from her face.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Joe had his look on his face when Lily awake. We said bye to them again and left.


	3. The Beginning

**Miley P.O.V.**

After the Jonas Brothers left Lily was completely wet.

"What going on down there?"

"Lily is cover in water daddy."

I answered until dad came down with Jackson right behind him. Dad hair look like it belong to a clown. It was like a curly fluffy rabbit.

"Dad what happen?"

"Jackson try to straighten my hair, and it end up like this."

"Is there going to be yelling again?"

"Yes Lily there is going to be yelling again."

"Great!" The three of us said.

Lily, Oliver, and I sat on the couch with popcorn in front of us ready to see the sequel to yelling. It was about to begin until there was a knock on the door. Lily open it and it was Joe and Nick again. Nick said Joe lost his phone and thought that he might leave it here. After a few minutes of searching Nick found it.

"Joe I found it."

"Thanks Nick."

"Well we better get going again. Come on Nick."

"Yeah. Hey Miley why is your dad hair like a clown?"

"Jackson. There's a sequel to his torture. You guys can stay and watch it."

"Great!" Both of them said.

We all sat down and watch dad torture Jackson again but with more yelling and he keep telling him about his hair.

"Hey Miley your family is better than TV." Somehow Joe and Lily said together.

"Wow." Nick and I said together.

So far the summer was becoming the best summer of my life.


	4. Big Trouble

**Oliver P.O.V.**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I went to Rico to get a smoothie. I helped him to fix some of the chairs. He paid me forty bucks and he told me to use the super glue. I could have sworn that he laugh when he left.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

I was finish putting the super glue on to the chairs. Lily walked up to me. I told her that Rico want to pay someone to fix the chairs but I help him for forty bucks. I sat down on the chair I forgot to that I cover it.

"Lily can you give me a hand?"

"Na, this is much better."

"Lily come on help me."

"Fine."

She came over to me and pulled hard to get me of the chair. She try so hard that she fell and landed on the chair next to me.

"Oliver don't tell that this chair is also glued."

"It is."

"I'm going to hurt you Oliver."

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I ran with a chair stuck to me.

Somehow the legs of my chair got stuck to Lily's chair.

I was looking at Lily and she seem really mad until she ask me something.

"Oliver is there something in front of you?"

"Only a post."

"In that case I feel happy." She said as she pushes me to the pole.

We headed to Miley's house to ask her to untangle us from this mess. It was kind of difficult of how hard it was to get there without being seen by anybody.

**Miley P.O.V.**

**SAME TIME...**

I saw Nick outside and invited him over. We were having a nice chat until something was pull up.

"Miley I'm pretty sure that the Jonas Brothers isn't the only celebrity in this neighborhood."

"What are you talking about?" I said as I look away.

"You're Hannah Montana."

"How did you know?" I said as I pulled him closer.

"I knew since the first time we met."

"OK but you can't tell anyone especially Kevin or Joe?"

"Well I can't really guarantee for Kevin but Joe I do."

"Thanks Nick."

Suddenly Oliver and Lily walk in tangled together. Nick and I both laugh at them.

"What did you guys do?"

"Oliver was trick by Rico." Lily said.

"I did not."

"OK stop it and I'll get some nail polish to get you guys unstuck. Nick can you stay with them, I think something might happen. " I said.

I went up stair and got some nail polish but somehow I kept on laughing.

"How did you guys did actually got stuck." Nick asked.

"Super glue." Lily and Oliver both said.

I got them apart with Nick help and we all went to get some smoothies.


	5. Rico's Date Idea

**Lily P.O.V.**

The four of us went back to Rico to get smoothies. He there alright but was laughing at Jackson. He was wearing a chicken suit again.

"Jackson what are you doing?" Miley ask as she laugh.

All of us were laughing for a long time until Rico spoke.

"Jackson now go advertise."

"Alright boss."

We continue to laugh at Jackson until he was out of sight. Miley and I went to Rico to get four smoothies. Oliver was talking to Nick a few feet from us.

"Miley what are you doing tonight?" Rico asked.

"It not working Rico." Miley said.

"Why not?" He wondered off.

Just then Nick and Oliver walk up to the three of us. I thought of an idea and blurted it out.

"Miley is going out with the one and only Nick Jonas here." I said as I pull Miley and Nick together

"Right," Nick and Miley said together.

**Miley P.O.V.**

I was shock with Lily's answer but it was something I wanted. Just as i was daydreaming Rico stopped it.

"What does he had that I don't have."

"First he is someone taller than me not shorter. Second look at him?" I said honestly

Lily help me and told Rico what Nick has that he doesn't.

"Rico he also sensitive, cute, great curly hair, and the beautiful voice." Lily said

"Thanks Lily." Nick said with a smile

"He also has a great smile." Lily said

"OK he perfect but what about me?"

This time Oliver answered.

"You're like eleven and evil."

"Thanks Oliver and remember I'm watching you Miley and you to Nick. Anytime something happen I find out about it."

"Alright." Nick and I said

"If you two say your dating then you don't mind if we go double dating?"

"Even if we do go who are you taking?" Nick ask nervously.

"Lily you want to go with me?" Rico asked.

"No way."

"I'll pay you two hundred bucks."

"In that case I'll go."

I felt weird going out with Nick Jonas with Rico and Lily coming. After getting the smoothies and the lecture from Rico we headed back.


	6. Stuck And Furious

**Nick P.O.V.**

I never thought my first date with Miley would be so different. As I walk Miley home we saw someone that look like Jackson.

"Miley is that your brother?"

"Yeah I think it him and dad?"

We ran to him and turn out it really was Jackson. Miley dad was next to him trying to get the chicken's head of the costume off of him.

"Nick can you give me a hand?" Robbie Ray said.

"Sure."

I walk over to them and help Robbie Ray. It was quite hard of how the head of the chicken stuck to Jackson's head. I try to pull it off as Robbie Ray pulled Jackson back. I look at Miley and I saw her beautiful smile.

"Owww!" Jackson yelled.

"Stop blabbering boy. We're trying to help you." Robbie yelled back.

"Alright dad pulls harder."

"Miley aren't you going to help?" I asked.

"OK."

The three of us pull harder and harder. Finally pulling so hard that we Robbie Ray fell Jackson and Miley fell onto me. Miley got off of me and help me up.

"I'll see you later Miley you too sir."

Miley walk up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Then she gave me a slightly tight hug.

"Bye Nick."

"Bye Miley. I see you tomorrow."

I walk back and enter the living room with both Joe and Kevin looking at me.

"You had a four hour conversation with Miley." Joe said.

"No.It was at first until we had to get unstuck from chairs. Then somehow we end up on a double date. Last it ended with a hug and a kiss."

"Dude you did all in only four hours." Kevin said.

"Yeah bro."

"Who are you and Miley double dating with?" He asked.

"Lily and Rico."

"What!" Joe shouted.

He race to me and ask why Lily is going out with someone named Rico.

"Don't worry Joe, Rico paid her to go on a date to see if I'm dating Miley."

"OK. Who is this Rico anyway?"

"Like a boy about ten and Jackson's boss. Miley, Lily, especially Oliver and Jackson said he a little evil boy."

I walk up to my room and glance at Joe looking quite furious seeing Lily going out with someone that not him.


	7. The First Date

**Miley P.O.V.**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tonight was the night for my double date with Rico and Lily. Saying that made me shiver a bit. I was about to get my phone when there was a knock on the door. I open it and it was Nick of course. He follows me to the Hannah closet to get my phone. He was amazed of how big my closet was.

"Wow Miley this is your closet."

"Yeah well it's Hannah."

"Are you ready yet?"

I look at him with a smile. "Yeah come on."

At dinner it was a really situation that Nick and I were in. Rico kept staring at us when Lily was eating her steak.

"Rico what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"What it isn't a crime."

"To me it is and it's also annoying."

"OK I'm stop but I'm still watching you."

**1 HOUR LATER...**

Finally the date was over. Nick and I stroll down the beach before heading back.

"That was the strangest date I've been on." Nick said.

"Me too. It was the strangest and weirdest date I've been too right before the date with Derek."

"Who's Derek." Nick said with a sign of slight jealously.

"Nick are you jealous?" I said as I slightly laugh.

"No. Now who's Derek."

"Alright Nick. He is Lily's ex boyfriend cousin. At first I'm wanna go out with him until he acted like a five year old when we're watching a scary movie."

"Wow."

"After that I never saw him again."

"He was the only guy you never wanted to see again?" Nick wondered.

"No. Well the other guy is Jake Ryan."

"You mean the zombie slayer Jake Ryan?"

"Yeah, now let go." I said as I pulled Nick.

I pulled him all the way back until I realize that we were back in front of our house and the both of us were almost out of breath.

Nick bent down and put his hand on his knee. "Miley why the rush?"

"I want to get home before it gets dark."

"Well next time warn me."

"I promise."

"Does this mean a date tomorrow night?"

"Wow you're smarter then you really look."

"Hey."

I play with his hair before speaking. "I'm joking Nicky."

After a little bit of talking we went our separate ways and waited until tomorrow.


	8. The Lecture

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**Nick P.O.V.**

**6:00 P.M.**

I went to pick up Miley until I had something I wanted to be over with. I knock to the door and Robbie Ray answered the door and pulled me in and told me to sit down on the couch. Everything was dark in the room and there was light on top of me. It was like a policemen trying to get information out of criminals.

Robbie Ray slightly look into my eyes. "So Nick have you ever went to jail?"

I look at him oddly. "No."

This time Jackson spoke up. "Why not?"

"Cause I'm not a criminal."

Robbie Ray spoke again. "Have you ever got a ticket?"

This time I look at him really oddly. "No."

Robbie Ray put his hand on my shoulder and spoke."How come boy?"

"I don't have a license."

"Ah ha! Driving without a license."

Just as I was about to answered Miley walk down the stairs.

Miley walk up to Robbie Ray. "Dad stop scaring him with ridiculous."

Robbie Ray smile and answered Miley. "How stupid were they?"

"Dad how could he go to jail and get a ticket when he isn't old enough to get one."

I look at Miley. "Did you know about this?"

She look at me with guilt. "Maybe or maybe not."

I look at her again and she smile. I opened the door and she walked out. I turn to Robbie Ray and he smile at me. That decrease the amount of strangeness for one day.

I look at Miley again as we walked down the beach. "Miley what was that all about?"

"Dad was trying to know you more but with really strange question he got from TV shows."

After the walk on the beach we headed out to dinner.


	9. Online Dating

**Miley P.O.V.**

**1 MONTH LATER...**

Nick and I started dating as boyfriend and girlfriend a little over a week ago. The only thing I was still worry about was that Lily and Oliver weren't quite the same since I started dating Nick. Since they wanted to date, Nick and I try to persuade them into an online dating service. Nick and I worked together to get them to come to my house.

Nick and I both yelled at them. "Come on guys, you've got to date someone someday."

"Aren't you guys suppose to be on a date now?" Lily said.

"We're, but it's important to see you two happy, and why wouldn't you guys go on dates."

Nick look at me and asked something. "Why not?"

Oliver and Lily look at each other. "Because we're dating."

Nick and I both laugh at what then just said. It was to funny if they would actually date each other. After laughing for a really long time that we almost cried we look at Lily and Oliver again.

"How funny was that?" Oliver asked.

"Pretty funny." The both of us said.

Lily and Oliver both nodded their heads. "We'll go through an online dating service if you two would stop laughing at us."

After hearing that Nick and I rushed to the front door.

"Lily you can use the computer on my desk and Oliver use the up stair one."

Oliver and Lily look at us. "Have a good time on the date."

"Alright bye you two." Nick said as we walked out the door.

**NO ONE P.O.V.**

Lily was at the computer down stairs and typing in the basic details about herself. Oliver was up stair also typing the thing he good at.

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

Lily and Oliver both received the code for their perfect match.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Lily and Oliver both went to the beach and waited for their dates. When the met each other they both waited for half an hour for their date until they realize they were each other date.


	10. The Unexpected

**Lily P.O.V.**

I was staring at the guy I never thought my date would be, the one and only Oliver Oken. I just can't imagine being on the date with no one showing up. I been waiting for over half an hour for our mystery date. After almost an hour waiting Oliver and I talk and wait until my date show up.

I put my head on my hand. "Oliver why are you actually here tonight?"

Oliver simply smile. "Waiting for my date to show up."

I look at him with a little shocked face. "You're waiting for your date."

Oliver look back with me with the same face. "Yeah, why."

"I'm waiting for my date."

Oliver shocked face became a slight smile. "Wow. What the chance we are both waiting for our date on the same day and time?"

"Oliver what your date's code?"

"6021, why?"

"Your 4267."

"Your my perfect match!" We shouted to each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" We shouted.

I couldn't believe it. How can Oliver be my perfect match. We talk and wanted to see why and how we can be the perfect match.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"This definitely means we are the perfect match, that's for sure."

"Lily what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, call Miley I guess."

**ON THE OTHER SIDE...**

**Miley P.O.V.**

**ON ANOTHER DATE...**

"Nick come on how can Oliver and Lily ever go on a date."

"I don't know Miley they are a pretty good match."

"I know but they're different somehow."

Nick drank his water. "They're different alright."

I laughed. "Could you imagine them dating..."

_Ring. Ring._

"Miley!!"

I almost couldn't hear after what Lily said. "Lily hold on a second."

I listen to her again and this time I could hear what Lily said.

"Miley my perfect match is Oliver!"

"What you're not serious are you?"

"No it's real for sure."

Nick and he was also on the phone too.

I look at Nick and he said something. "Oliver how do you even know my number."

I laughed at what he just said and talked to Lily again. "Lily how could this happen?"

"I don't know and that's why I called. I'm pretty sure that Oliver is talking with Nick."

"Yeah and I'm sure Nick is annoyed with him. Just go out with him just for tonight."

"Ok thanks by the way."

Nick was still on the phone with Oliver for only a little while.

We went back to talking what we were talking about before Lily and Oliver called us.

"I told you Miley, they are a perfect match."

"I know I never really thought that they would have so much in common."

"I'm just surprise that Oliver know my number."

"That's was surprising to me when he didn't know I was Hannah so he call Hannah everyday forcing my dad to change Hannah's number."

"Today is just to strange." Nick said

"I know what the actual chance that Lily and Oliver would want to go out with each other."

"Well it the dating service but they do have a lot in common like you and me."

I kissed his cheek. "I'm glad we have a lot in common."


	11. Maybe Dating

**Nick P.O.V.**

Lily and Oliver were acting weird again. Every time they were together they would run away until each other were out of sight. This was trouble every time they see each other and getting them together was more difficult. Miley and I realized that we should do something about it. Once we got them into coming to Miley's house without them knowing. When they saw each other they race to the door.

Miley pulled back their shirt's collar. "Hold up you two."

They race to the door as quickly as they can.

I blocked the door just as they almost reached it. "You two aren't going anywhere for a while."

I put my left hand on Lily's shoulder and the other on Oliver and pull them to the couch.

"Sit down you two." Miley said.

"We're not staying."They both said as them stood up.

"She said sit down!" I said.

"Alright we'll sit." Oliver said.

"Now why are you two avoiding each other." Miley said.

"Even if we answer but why this way stuck here?" Lily said.

Miley looked at me. "This or tied you two to chairs and lock you in a room until you agreed to stop avoiding each other." I said

"This way is so much better." They said in unison.

"Enough of this, now talk."

"Gosh what happen to you Nick?" Oliver said.

Miley smiled. "Don't worry guys Nick hasn't changed."

"Then why does he look so angry?" Lily said.

"We're doing the good cop, bad cop thing. Stop stalling and tell us why you guys are acting like this. " Miley said

"Remember the question we asked you guys a week ago." Lily said.

"Yeah."

"It went a little to well."

"How well?" Nick asked.

Oliver scratch the back of his head. "We kinda end it with a kiss."

"So does this mean that you're dating?" Miley said.

"Actually we want to ask you that." Both of them said.

"Why us!" We said.

"You guys are dating and basically you guys know everything."

"Nick answer it." Miley said.

"Why me?"

"You know a lot."

I scratch the back of my head. "I don't know, Joe would probably kill me. You guys decide."

"Ok. Then what do we do now?" They said.

"What about lunch." I said.

"Great let go!" They said.

We all went out to lunch and I thought what would happen when Joe finds out about Lily and Oliver. Today was somewhat so far one of the strangest days of my life in Malibu.


	12. The Love Song

**Joe P.O.V.**

In was Saturday, and Nick was out with Miley. Kevin was busy with something else. As I was thinking about how I felt about Lily I thought of ideas for a song. I grabbed one of the guitar and brought it with me to my bed. Within an hour, I finish half of the song until I realize that both Nick and Kevin were back. I didn't notice and left the guitar and my notebook on my bed.

When I got back Nick and Kevin were looking at notebook. They looked at me like I was dead or something like that, but before anything happen the phone rang, and Kevin left to get it.

"Joe are you going to tell her?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Well you should, because she the perfect girl for you." Nick said as he left.

What Nick just said made me think. Should I tell her how I felt? I was suddenly interrupted by Kevin. He walked into my bedroom and sat down next to me.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Wow, you almost said the exact same thing as Nick."

"It because we know how you feel Joe. I think you should do it, she has a lot of thing in common with you."

After Kevin left, I knew they were both right, I should tell her. I look at the notebook and decided to call it "I Gotta Find You." Looking at it twice I was convince that it was the perfect song for Lily. Before long it was time I called Lily. I picked up my cell phone and call Lily.

"Hey Lily, you busy?"

"No."

"I want to tell you something important."

"Where?"

"At the beach in twenty minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you later.."

I arrived at the beach, and tuned my guitar and rehearsed the lyrics. All of a sudden Lily was in front of me. I took her to the pier and sat next to her. I began to strum my guitar and she intently listen.

_Everytime I think I'm close to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I've think I finally found a better place to start  
Where no one seem to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far  
You the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you... _

When I finish I looked at her and ask. "Lily will you be my girlfriend?"


	13. Guess Who's Here

**Lily P.O.V.**

I just got a call from Joe. He seem really concern and anxious. When I got there he pulled me to the pier and sang me a song. I was so touch by his song and a question that shocked me a little.

"Lily will you be my girlfriend?" Joe questioned.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yelled.

I practically jump into his arms, causing him to also fell down.

"When did you get so heavy?"

I hit the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Kidding. Kidding."

"You better be Joe."

I was happy with my life right now. It's summer both me and Miley have a boyfriend that are cute famous celebrity. Already is perfect right now.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**Miley P.O.V**

Life was pretty normal for me accept the fact that I'm Hannah Montana and my boyfriend is Nick Jonas. What could be better. Lily and Joe came over and we decided to watch a movie. Nick said he had something important to do before he came to pick me up for something special tonight.

There was a knock on the door. Lily and Joe were to lazy to do it, so I had to get it. "I'll get it."

"Thanks!" They said

I opened the door and couldn't believe who I saw. Jake Ryan.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to talk."

We turn around to Joe and Lily, who were staring back at us.

Lily winked at me. "Come on Joe, Let's go!"

"This is a great scene!" Joe muttered

"I want to watch it too, but we have to go."

Joe seem like he wanted to watch all of this drama, but Lily pulled him to the deck, and I knew there was something more to it but what's the point.

"So Jake what do you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I-..."


	14. Hard To Believe

**Lily P.O.V.**

I just got a call from Joe. He seem really concern and anxious. When I got there he pulled me to the pier and sang me a song. I was so touch by his song and a question that shocked me a little.

"Lily will you be my girlfriend?" Joe questioned.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yelled.

I practically jump into his arms, causing him to also fell down.

"When did you get so heavy?"

I hit the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Kidding. Kidding."

"You better be Joe."

I was happy with my life right now. It's summer both me and Miley have a boyfriend that are cute famous celebrity. Already is perfect right now.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**Miley P.O.V**

Life was pretty normal for me accept the fact that I'm Hannah Montana and my boyfriend is Nick Jonas. What could be better. Lily and Joe came over and we decided to watch a movie. Nick said he had something important to do before he came to pick me up for something special tonight.

There was a knock on the door. Lily and Joe were to lazy to do it, so I had to get it. "I'll get it."

"Thanks!" They said loudly.

I opened the door and couldn't believe who I saw. Jake Ryan.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to talk."

We turn around to Joe and Lily, who were staring back at us.

Lily winked at me. "Come on Joe, Let's go!"

"This is a great scene!" Joe muttered

"I want to watch it too, but we have to go."

Joe seem like he wanted to watch all of this drama, but Lily pulled him to the deck, and I knew there was something more to it but what's the point.

"So Jake what do you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I-..."


	15. Is it Over Yet

**Miley P.O.V.**

I was staring right into Nick's eyes. I seem like I wasn't even here.

"Miley? Miley are you OK?" Nick concernedly asked me waving his hand before me.

I turned back to my reality world which I had to face. "Sorry Nick, I love you."

"Come on, what the matter Miles," Nick commented.

Nick knew me so well. He always knew when I feel down or upset. I always wonder why he knew so much. Maybe he's just Nick, the sensitive and smart Jonas. "It's Jake. Jake Ryan."

"Isn't he your ex- celebrity boyfriend?" He added.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah and he's back in Malibu."

"That's it?" Nick sighed in great relieve.

I tried my best to make him happy since he was the best boyfriend I ever saw and he's exactly opposite of Jake Ryan.

"Yeah, that's it." I just hope that this time I wouldn't sleepwalk again.

After our little talk he took me out to a fancy dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in L.A.

He took me home after like two hours and my dad was happy to see me happy.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Miles, did you have a nice night with Nick?"

"Yeah, most of it." I walked upstairs to my room still thinking of how to tell Jake. I took a shower to take my mind of this whole issue. Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and saw the phone sitting on the night table. I thought to myself I was going to just ignore it.

I kept on trying to just look away from it, until it kept on haunting me. It was long before I grabbed the phone and started dialing some numbers, and until I dialed all the numbers except the go button.

I just pressed it and get it over with. It rang a few times before someone finally picked it up.

"Hey Jake," I slowly said.

It took him a second before he answered me. "Hey Miley, is there something wrong?."

I took in a deep quick breathe. "Well I wanted to talk about us."

"So what about us?" His voice croaked.

I tried as hard as I could and answered him. "Well I think we should be only friends since I'm dating Nick."

"You were dating and you didn't tell me about it," he continued.

"Yeah and I'm quite amazed he is the opposite of you."

"Hey. Is he famous too?" He joked out.

I was now relieved, "yeah Nick Jonas."

"Well I hope you'll have a great time with him, and by the way say hi to Joe for me."

The called was dead ended. I wondered how Jake knew Joe. I was now extremely relieve and able to sleep. The sleep from now to the morning was quite peaceful one I had in the last few days.

**Nick P.O.V.**

Miley and I had been spending more time together since yesterday. I wasn't sure if the three words that I thought meant a lot to her like me. Lily and Joe had been dating for almost three weeks, and I am actually saying that Joe was starting to change to a gentleman. Wow.

We walked back to her house and she invited Lily and Joe over for lunch. They both arrived together hand in hand. It was five minutes before lunch miley and Lily kept talking in a quiet tone when Joe and I were deeply afraid, because usual days we had to do something like being their servants. Please don't let it be shopping again.

They walked our with a piece of paper. "Guys we need you to do something for us," Lily stated.

"We'll need you to go grocery shopping for lunch and dinner," she continued.

Why do all the things I say come true. "No." Joe and I complained loudly.

Miley took my hand and place the piece of paper on it. "Here's the list."

"It can't be all that bad Nick," Joe said.

I unfolded the appear and it unrolled to be like a two foot paper. "You were saying Joe."

we quickly got to the nearest and biggest grocery store around here. "Joe you found the eggs?"

"Yeah but I see raw eggs, boiled eggs, and something that I'm not sure of."

I walked over and see the different kinds of eggs and grabbed a while of each one of them. "Anything else Joe?"

"Ice cream."

"They are so messin' with our minds."

We got over to the frozen dessert aisle and saw so many types of ice cream. Joe and I grabbed as many kind of ice cream that Lily and Miley both loved. "Joe what do you got?"

"Chocolate, strawberry, orange flavor, and vanilla."

We grabbed as much as we could and continued the long and tiring time trying to find everything on the list. it took almost half an hour trying to find all of the stuff. The list were shorter since everyone move the way so we can move to the front. We kept on declining until they push us to the front.

The whole thing took like ten minutes to just get the things to the car. When we put everything in there wasn't enough space so I told Joe to drive all the things to Miley's house while I'll take a walk. We bitterly argue for a little while and finally agreed that it was totally useless. I took the walk and thought it was quite peaceful and relaxing. It was peaceful until I saw someone right before my eyes. Jake Ryan. He pushed me to the wall right behind me, and pulled out a gun. Why would Jake do this.

He slowly pulled the trigger and I felt drowsiness and blooding dripping out of me. I fell to the ground and before I closed my eyes H was gone, out of sight. I closed my eyes and felt nothing. Nothing except great pain and blood.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the long time on the update. I was busy working on the other stories. I'll update very soon. I promise. There a new poll, so if you haven't voted vote before the it's closed.

**One more important thing there's is an audition for my latest story called "The Bachelor; To Hollywood" and it officially closed on Friday so there's really big chance that you'll be in it if you audition. **


	16. New Experiences

**Should This Story Have A Sequel?**

**

* * *

****Joe P.O.V.**

I drove the car full of grocery back to Miley's house. The usual drive is about 10 minutes, but for someone who is walking like Nick is like 20 or 30 minutes. I had no idea why he wouldn't come back with me. If we'd sorted some of the supplies in the back there would be plenty of room.

I turned the steering wheel to the left and park the SUV into the garage driveway. I walk out of the car and stood wondering. How am I going to get all these groceries inside with my two bare hands? I soon left the thought of it and just carried as much as I could to the door. As I approach the front door I almost how I'm going to get inside.

I figured it out. "Lily! Miley! Some help!"

I heard two girls talking behind the door. The door opened to revealed Lily and Miley. They let out a laugh when she saw me juggling and keeping up with groceries.

"Some help here please… ladies." I begged.

Miley and Lily happily took some of the heavy load off me. I took the rest inside and was relieve that everything was take off of me.

Or not.

Just when I thought I could relax a little and sleep on the couch Lily dragged me over to help with the lunch. I complained for a while on why the guest should be working for their food.

"Hey Joe, what happened to Nick?" I heard Lily said.

"He decided to walk home." I said grabbing an apple from the counter. "I had no idea way?"

"Well he's smarter than you are Joe," my girlfriend said smiling.

"Hey." I shouted defending myself.

"Check the things that had happen Joe." She continued.

Miley walked over to us. "He doesn't have to carry groceries, help us make lunch, and it would be ready waiting for him when he comes back. You're stuck doing it."

Darn it. I can't believe I couldn't think of that. I could have left Nick with the groceries to drive here since he had already gotten a license for two months.

We waited for another 15 minutes for Nick. I gave up and pull out my phone. I tried calling him a couple of times before I finally gave up.

I turned on the TV and it was news. I decided to switch channels until the big headline appear on the screen.

_Nick Jonas from the teen sensation the Jonas Brothers has been seriously injured._

That caught all of our attention, and Lily turn up the volume.

Around 12:05, today Nick Jonas was been shot and seriously hurt. A nearby supermarket videotapes the whole scene between him and another young star. Jake Ryan another sensation from the popular show Zombie High was seen taking out a gun and shooting Nick twice in the chest and once in his right arm. Polices, cops, and the FBI are out searching for the TV star right now. If there is any information on Jake please call the police.

We all watch it complete confusion. My phone rang and on the screen was Kevin's name. "Hello?"

"Joe did you watch the news yet?"

"Me, Miley, and Lily just watch it."

"Hurry up, Nick's on the way to the hospital."

"Which one Kevin?"

"The one nearest to Lily's house."

The phone line dropped dead. I grabbed the keys off the counter and we quickly head to the hospital. As we arrived in front of the hospital reporters and paparazzi surrounded the place. We went through them ignoring the questions that were barely able to be answered.

"Which room is Nick Jonas in?" I asked the young nurse.

"He's in the surgery room on the 12th floor." She answered before she looked at me. "Oh My God! You're… you're…"

"Joe Jonas," I finished. "Come on guys."

We headed in the elevator, while I thought about what I'm going to do if Nick would die? I looked over at Miley, imagining what it would feel like to lose the guy you love.

When we got out I saw mom, dad, Kevin, and Frankie waiting outside the surgery room. Lily sat next to me as I leaned my head on her shoulder. Kevin and dad watch Frankie, while mom sat with Miley.

The red light went off as a surgeon walked out. "Nick made it."

We all sighed in relief. "Can we see him now?" Dad said.

"Well he's in a coma right now. I suggest that you should let him rest for now," he said as he left and talked to the nurse.

"He'll be in Room 1211."

We decided to leave and come back later since it was now almost 11. Mom and dad took Frankie home, and Miley, Lily, and I went out to McDonalds. I couldn't believe the surgery took so long. The doctor said that the bullets were pretty deep so it took a long it, trying not in any way to hurt a celebrity. Well he was right for sure.

I drove Lily home first. As I park the car in front of Miley house I told her something I would tell myself. "He'll be ok Mi."

I hugged her and she left. I continue to look at her until she walked inside her house. The next few days were pretty much the same. Nick hasn't woken up yet. On a Saturday morning, two weeks after the accident I decided to go visit Nick along with Miley.

"Nick come on you gotta wake up man."

Nick was the strongest out of us brothers. Nick slowly opened his eyes and stared at us.

"Joe, Lily, Nick's awake." I heard Miley said.

I rushed over to be with my brother. I helped him sit up; since I was pretty sure he was lying in bed long enough. Miley left to call our brothers, and parents.

"Don't ever do anything stupid like that again, Nick." I called out.

"I won't man." He said with a happy smile. "I'm be here a little bit longer."

I leaned down and hugged him, and hugging him for a long time.

"Joe can you stop hugging me," Nick complained. "You've have been hugging me for a long time."

I removed my arms from him and walked over to the TV, while Miley stayed with Nick. I turned it on to see that it was the news again. I listened as the anchor revealed that Jake is taken to justice.

Our parents and Kevin walked in and took turns hugging Nick. Everyone turned back to the screen and watch as paparazzi surrounded Jake.

"Whose that," a voice from behind said. We all looked over only to know that Nick said it. Dad quickly brought in the doctor who was also the surgeon for Nick in.

"He's injury slightly damage his brain and for now he suffered some amnesia. For now he'll be ok. Nick since you've recovered a lot you can go home right now; I just need someone to work out the papers."

Mom and dad volunteered to do it; Kevin and Lily left too. Miley left to get Nick something to eat for the ride back home. That just leaves me and Nick. We talk for a while and I told him about everything that happen for the last two weeks, everything accepts the day of the accident, and how I was partly responsible for it.

A few days past and Nick remembered a lot. He told me he remember everything accept who was Jake was and everything that happened on that day.

I guess it was for the best. He doesn't have to know anything about it and be a happy sixteen year old star.

**8 Years Later…**

Everyone was still happy. Nick and Miley got married a little over two years ago and are expecting a baby soon. I can't wait; I'm going to be an uncle again. I already an uncle to Kevin's son and daughter, and now I going to be Nick's baby's uncle. All that left is Frankie, I going to have to wait for a long time, since he's only like 15 now. I already am an uncle to a boy and girl; all that's left are my own children.

I sighed a little. Today was the day I was going too proposed to Lily.

I called Nick and Kevin out over to my house and got advice from them. Eventually they were able to help me more than I ever expected. I got really for my big night. Miley gave me a call and made me less stress since she told me that Lily wanted to marry me since our first date.

I took Lily to the beach and prepare the best speech as possible. I tried to make it as perfect as possible since I did this alone. We finished the dinner I made and the food was better than I thought.

At first I thought I get someone to make it for me, like Nick. Instead he spent a week trying to help me learn to cook.

He practically gave up on me on Day 2 when I tried making chicken and burnt down his kitchen, and Miley was pretty mad that they have no kitchen from then until and until now. I had to get down on my knees and beg him, but he still wouldn't crack. I practically follow him and Miley everywhere they went out since they didn't have a kitchen. After the first time I got him to help me.

After the dinner I took her to the beach, and start talking about Justin and Olivia, Kevin and Jess's children, than Nick and Miley's future child. She eventually got to the question, why don't you have one? Thank God she said that question.

"Well I do," I started and got down on one knee, "if you marry me?"

I stared as she covered her mouth in total shock. "Yes!"

I quickly got up and slide the 3 carat platinum white gold ring onto her finger. I tightly her and carry her bridal style to the car.

_Finally my life is complete._

**

* * *

**

I almost gave up on this chapter. It also happen to be the longest chapter I wrote for any stories. the whole thing more than 1,800 words.

**I also wanted to thank everyone joining and subscribing my community "Jonas Brothers World." It already became the third most subscribed Hannah Montana Community. **


End file.
